Once In A Blue Moon
by Faith Frost
Summary: When a peculiar event takes effect upon all five of the Guardians, Jack Frost, the Guardian of ice and snow, gets thrown into the past by one of North's teleporting globes. He has no idea where he is, but he is determined to get up on his feet to find his way back. After wandering a vast forest, he stumbles upon a tower, and in that tower there lived a girl with long golden hair...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"The end."

"What?! Aww, c'mon! It can't have ended like that!" I shouted, throwing my arms in the air.

The yetis and the elves grunted and babbled in agreement. The man sitting on the chair in front of us threw back his head and heartily laughed.

Well, that was pretty typical of ol' Nicholas St. North. He loved keeping everyone in suspense with his amazing tales. Anyway, what can get better than listening to stories being told by Santa Claus, right?

"Well, that IS the end actually. I've no idea what happened after that... Why don't you make your own ending, then?" North said, chuckling.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea, actually," I said, getting off the table. I lightly perched on my staff.

"How about you tell us your own ending?" North said with a gleam in his baby-blue eyes.

I grinned. "Aaahhh... You'll have to wait 'till tomorrow," I said, mimicking North's thick Russian accent. He threw back his head and let out a jolly laugh again.

"Alright, then. Fair enough. Okay! Who would like to see my latest toy design?!" he boomed.

Everyone in the room cheered. I half-smiled and tucked my cold, pale hands into the front pocket of my frosted blue hoodie.

"Care to join us, Jack?" North asked, smiling.

"Don't mind if I do," I said and jumped off my staff.

They gathered in the next room, which was wider than the one we were in just now, and got ready for North's briefing.

It was a yellow duck that could paddle itself in the water when wound up. They immediately set off to work after North's given instructions. I walked around and watched them work, though the yetis were doing most of the job, and I managed to 'help out' where I could.

Then, something peculiar happened.

I felt strange.

My eyelids felt heavy and my limbs started to feel sore. Everything in motion looked blurry and all floaty as if I was floating in an endless void of nothing.

I glanced over at North.

Man, he looked horrible. All of a sudden, he looked really _old._ I rubbed my stiff eyelids against the heel of my palms and looked at North again, my eyes all teary._  
_

"Uh, North? What's happening?" He didn't say anything. He just stood there, mouth gaping and eyelids drooping. As every second passed, I felt worse. I felt _tired. _I felt as if I was _three hundred years old._

The next thing I knew, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My eyes blinked open.

I jolted up with a start and found myself on a bed in a fairly simple bedroom. I tore the covers off myself and dashed out of the room, grabbing my staff on the way. I lifted my feet just a little off the ground, which caused me to trip and fall flat on my face.

"Ow!" My voice echoed through the dimly-litted narrow hallway.

Wait. What? Why can't I-

I jumped to my feet and rubbed my nose. That really hurt. I tried lifting my feet up again.

Nothing. I can't fly. Somebody tell me this isn't happening.

I ran down the hallway and managed to find my way to the gathering place which where most of North's intricate tools are.

Every yeti and elf are here, but I don't see North. When they realized my presence, each and every one of them turned to stare at me with wide eyes, as if I was an intruder who wasn't supposed to be there.

"Bozhe moi!" said a voice behind me.

I spun around. It was North. "What?" I asked, starting to feel a little uncomfortable. Something was obviously very wrong.

"Dave, grab me mirror," he said, not taking his eyes of me.

I gulped. I am not liking this at all. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Dave the yeti passed a small rectangular mirror to North, who carefully passed it to me.

Slowly, I took it in my hands.

I looked into it.

_My hair._

_It's brown._

_And my eyes._

_They're brown._

"Eeurghh!" I shouted, and the mirror fell to the floor with a shatter.

My breath grew heavier and sharper, and there was a pounding in my head, like a thousand drums beating at the same time. I looked around, not really knowing what to do.

I think I'm human again.

Which is _impossible_, considering that I'm already _dead._ I'm a spirit, how can I be 'alive' again?

Dave passed me another mirror. I took it in my shaking hands, careful not to drop it again. Seven years of bad luck. I better not drop this one or I'll get fourteen.

I took a good look at myself. I didn't look _that_ bad, but I knew I was back to my human self because I actually feel like it too.

I handed the mirror back to Dave and ruffled up my hair with distress. I looked at North. I hope he has answers for this.

After hours of discussion, we found out that the two of us were human again. The most probable reason why we blacked out was because we fell asleep. But what caused us to become human again?

I sat at North's desk, my feet propped up and my hands behind my head.

"Jack."

I turned around to face North.

"Look out the window, Jack."

And so I did.

And I don't think I liked what I saw.

The clock showed midday but it definitely looked like it was night outside. The moon looked larger than usual and it shone a strange and mystical hue of blue.

So.

The moon is blue.

I looked at North.

He looked back at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Are you _very_ sure about this, North?" I asked, my hands tensing against the seat of his sleigh. He turned around to look at me with a slightly amused expression on his face.

"Quite sure," he said, and proceeded to adjusting the reins.

"Quite...?" I said to myself.

I was terribly afraid that the reindeer are going to run straight towards the end of the tunnel and fly straight off the cliff to our deaths.

"Alright! Ready, Jack? Buckle up and here we go! HA!" North bellowed at the top of his lungs and all of the elves and yetis moved out of the way.

I clutched the seats for dear life as the reindeer pulled us faster and faster through the tunnel. My human instincts were going crazy and for the first time, I wished North had put some actual seatbelts in his sleigh.

The reindeer didn't slow down, and my grip on the seat grew tighter, and when I saw a light at the end of the tunnel, I freaked.

_WE ARE GOING TO FLY OVER THAT CLIFF AND DIE._

I tried calming myself down by thinking about what had told me during our discussion.

He said that all the planets in the solar system are in a line, so that caused a great havoc to the Earth (as well as to the other planets), like the moon turning blue and the spirits transforming into their original state.

North had pulled on a lever to call the rest of the Guardians, but we waited for hours and none of them came over.

So, we- I'm sorry- _he_ decided we should go get them ourselves. What worried me was the fact how North was confident that the sleigh could still fly.

The sleigh went off the cliff.

I stared at the sky blankly, and looked at the big, bright, blue moon with wonder.

The, I felt the sleigh rise higher.

I looked over the edge of the sleigh, still clutching my seat. I sighed in relief and relaxed a little. Alright, we were flying.

North glanced at me. "Worried, were you, Jack?" he asked, chuckling.

I straightened up. "Well, yeah. Kinda," I said.

He let out a jolly laugh.

So the whole crazy-planet-stuff didn't really take much effect on North's magic after all. You couldn't tell how relieved I felt.

North snucked one of his enormous hands into his brown satchel and pulled out a snowglobe. He uses them for teleportation.

"Who should we see first, Jack?" he asked me.

"What about Tooth?" I said. I hadn't seen Toothiana for quite a while.

"So Tooth it is!"

He threw the globe in the air in front of us and it disappeared for a moment. Then the air shimmered and became a translucent, solid swirl.

The reindeer flew straight towards it, but then something peculiar happened. Instead of flying through it, they crashed into it. It made a horrible sound, like thousands of porcelain vases shattering to the floor all at once.

North and I were flung off our seats and I flew straight through the shattered portal.


End file.
